Unfaithful
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony knows Dally is unfaithful


Slipping the shirt over his head, Dally looked in the full length mirror that was in the room, making sure the bottom of it was straight. Moving a half step closer to it he brushed his hair around on his forehead a few times, then nodded. He almost jumped a little as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, but smiled as he saw Pony's face next to his in the mirror.

They have been going of for nearly 5 years and had their own little house together and everything. Two years after they started going out is when Dally got a simple gold band for Pony and they had a "wedding", using Darry as the minister.

"Hey babe," Pony said lightly.

"Hey," He smiled at him and ran his hand through Pony's ungreased hair.

Pony kissed the side of Dally's neck. "Are you going to be out late tonight?"

"I really shouldn't be, just going out for a few drink's with Tim and Buck," He said, even though they both knew it was a total lie.

Pony nodded and let go of Dally, walking back out and into their living room. About a year or so ago, Dally had started going out and acting like he was single. He still loved Pony more than life itself, but there was something about another girl that was something. Pony wasn't really sure if it was just one girl or if there was a string of them and at the same time, he didn't really want to know.

Sitting on the couch Pony picked up the book he was reading and opened up to his page, his eyes scanning it, but not really reading anything. Just a few moments later Dally walked out into the room with him, his coat already on.

"Ok love I'm off and I'll be back later,"

"Yea," Pony said, putting his book in his lap.

Dally leaned over him and gave him a small kiss. "I love you,"

"I love you too," He said, his face falling as Dally pulled back and walked out the door.

Hearing the car start Pony threw his book across the room, turned the light off and got up and went their room. Changing into a pair of pajama pants, he climbed into bed and pressed his face into Dally's pillow. Breathing in his scent he curled his legs up and brought the blanket up around him as started sobbing.

There was a time, and what hurt was that it was still all too fresh, that Pony was Dally's one and only. At a time Dally would make love to him all night and the next night want him just the same. Now it seems they are only together like that about once a week and Dally goes out at least two time a week.

As he started drifting into a dreamless sleep, he couldn't help but wonder what he was doing so wrong that that girl was doing so right.

"Later babe," Dally said, giving the brunette one more kiss and walking out of her house.

Driving home, Dally grabbed a tissue out of the glove compartment and wiped the lipstick off his neck and tossed it out the window. When he pulled up the first thing he noticed was that the lights were out. Getting out of the car he locked it then headed up to the house and let himself in. Trying to find his way to the light switch, his foot hit something that slid across the floor. Finally getting to the light, he turned it on and looked down, shocked to find Pony's book. He treated them like precious jewels and if Dally so much as looked at one wrong Pony got pissy.

Setting it down on the table Dally went in search of said male and found him in their room, still wrapped around the pillow. Dally touched his shoulder lightly and the male made a noise in his sleep and rolled over, letting go of the pillow. Looking more at the pillow there was a dark spot on it, that was still a little damp, when Dally touched it. Moving a little to look at Pony he saw the tear streaks still down his face and felt floored at hurting Pony that much. Getting out of his clothes and into pajama pants he crawled into bed, after turning his pillow over and pulled Pony close to him.

"Dally?" Pony asked in a sleep clogged voice.

"Yea," Dally said softly.

Pony rolled over and tucked his head under Dally chin and let out a small snore as he fell back asleep. Stroking the younger males hair lightly, Dally made a promise to not ever cheat on Ponyboy again.

Its only to bad that Dally could never keep his promises.

~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't help the sadness. I'm starting to get back into a funk.

-sigh- whatever I guess, I'll get over it.

S. owns the boys


End file.
